creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Allbarca99/Jeff The Killer. THE BEGINNING OF THE END (Jeff VS Jane)
''“Jeff The Killer: THE BEGINNING OF THE END '(Jeff The Killer VS Jane The Killer)”' 'thumb|center|670px|Muy buen video sobre este creepypasta ;) '''PERSONAJES: #Jeff The Killer (Jeffrey Woods). #Jane The Killer (Jane Arkensaw o Jane Richardson). #Homicidal Liu (Liu Woods). #Chico de los periódicos. #Forence 1. #Forence 2. #Paciente. #Margaret. #Peter. #Bartender. #Victoria. #Madre del bebé. #Padre del bebé. #Oficial. #Agente. PRÓLOGO: La morgue del condado, puede ser un lugar bastante macabro y deprimente, especialmente en un día lento y aburrido, incluso, la más simple cosa, como una autopsia de rutina, puede producir resultados shockeantes. Tenía un peso promedio, era larguirucho y de piel pálida, la piel de su cara se estira imposiblemente apretada por cicatrices, sus ojos miraban fijamente el techo, sin posibilidad de cerrarlos, su boca se arrancó de forma permanentemente en una sonrisa en su rostro. Este es Jeff, también conocido como "Jeff The Killer". Te estás preguntando: ¿Por qué Jeff está muerto? Se podría argumentar, que sus juergas de asesinato finalmente habían puesto fin a él. La policía finalmente cerró el caso del más retorcido asesinato en masa que el mundo haya visto. Tal vez el karma intervino y selló su destino. Cualquier cosa puede ser cierta. FORENSE 1: Homicidio simple y llanamente. La causa de la muerte: La pérdida severa de sangre, debido a destripamiento. FORENSE 2: Ningún hombre puede morir en un edificio en llamas y no quemarse, Frank. FORENSE 1: Bien, mira la cara del chico... Mmm, ¿le parece aún "hombre" a usted? DESARROLLO: LUNES (Sonido: ECG (Electrocardiograma)) PACIENTE: He-Hey, hombre, ¿está usted despierto? JEFF (PACIENTE): Sí... Lo estoy... ¿Qué? PACIENTE: No puedo dormir... Nunca lo he podido hacer en una cama de hospital como esta. JEFF (PACIENTE): Uh.... PACIENTE: Sí, lo lamento. Bueno, y de cualquier forma, ¿qué es lo que te ha pasado?, digo, ¿por qué todas esas vendas en tu cara? JEFF (PACIENTE): Yo... He sufrido quemaduras... PACIENTE: Dios mío. Eso debió ser horrible, eh... ¿Cómo sucedió? JEFF (PACIENTE): Eso ya no importa. ¿Sabes?... ¿Qué hay de ti? PACIENTE: Yo no tengo muchas quemaduras pero, probablemente tú no puedas ver eso. Yo estuve en un accidente de coche, mi pierna, se quedó atrapada y se fracturó. Así que... Ahora estoy tendido en esta cama... Me refiero, a que estoy bien, pero, los doctores prefieren mantenerme bajo segura... JEFF (PACIENTE): ¿Así, que no puedes moverte del todo? PACIENTE: ¿Qué? No, e-estoy atascado entre esta cama de elevación y el monitor de mi corazón. ¿Por qué? JEFF (PACIENTE): Bien. PACIENTE: ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?, no deberías de estar de pie, eres una víctima de quemaduras hombre! JEFF (PACIENTE): ¿Has alguna vez visto, las heridas de quemadura en la cara de alguien más? PACIENTE: ¡M-Mierda, ¿qué mierdas estás haciendo?! ¡ENFERMERAS, ENFERMERAS! JEFF (PACIENTE): ¿Por qué todos se asustan cuando ven mi rostro? ¿Es que a caso nadie lo encuentra hermoso? PACIENTE: ¡¿E-Estás loco?! ¡Tú no puedes hacer eso! ¡Tú, me vas a matar! ¡Tú me matarás! JEFF (PACIENTE): ¿Has tenido el pequeño sentimiento de que, tú sabes, tú realmente no deberías hacer algo, pero...? (Risas) ¿Tú realmente no puedes ayudarte a ti mismo? (soplado). PACIENTE: ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡AGH...! (apagado) JEFF: Shh... Go, to, Sleep. (Sonido: El gemido amortiguado, muerte de un paciente masculino) Doctores y enfermeras encuentran al paciente con trozos de cinta sobre su boca para evitar gritara o buscara ayuda. El estómago del pobre hombre, ha sido rasgado, lo que más tarde el reporte del forense reflejaría, manos de alguien. Huellas dactilares en rojo encima de la cama del hospital. “Yo estaré esperando. Go To Sleep.” Jeff, caminó en las afueras de las calles vacías de su pueblo, el cual él no había visitado en años, su lugar de origen. Los recuerdos empezaron a tener conflictos con los sentimientos que constantemente dominaban su mente, Jeff se había acostumbrado a amar ese dolor. Fue un sutil tirón, un pequeño tirón en la parte posterior de su mente, recordándole que él tenía algo en qué concentrarse, que pronto, tendría que derramar más sangre. Caminaba por la acera, más allá de la parada de autobús. Esta era la misma parada de autobús de la cual él tenía un fragmentado recuerdo. Un sonido de gritos en concreto. Un matón. Cuchillos. El sentimiento. El sentimiento estaba creciendo más fuerte, pero los recuerdos fragmentados estaban viniendo a la par. Jeff recordó a Randy. Más exactamente, Jeff recordó el odio que sentía por el muchacho. Randy, ha destruido su familia, su cara. Randy, la había roto. Randy, era el culpable. Jeff lo habría matado a él de nuevo si fuera posible, pero... Se detuvo. Estaba en casa. Se dio cuenta de un cartel en la puerta emitido por la ciudad. La casa estaba vacía y en ruinas desde el exterior, pero Jeff encontró la llave, ellos siempre guardaban una debajo del tapete, la cual estaba ahora cubierta en un manto de suciedad y polvo. Jeff entró en la casa. El siempre entraba antes que sus padres y hermano, y siempre guardaba la llave de repuesto para que sus padres no molestaran, lo cual fue práctico para él. Miró alrededor de la casa. Todo parecía preservado justo como si él hubiera dejado la casa el día anterior. Ni una sola cosa había sido movida o derribada. Jeff peleó con la necesidad de llamar a sus padres. Él sabía que no obtendría una respuesta, él se encargó de eso, hace ya bastantes años. La luz de la luna que venía de afuera a través de la cocina de Jeff, débilmente iluminaba el corredor y la estancia. La televisión y los muebles permanecieron inalterados, incluso las plantas de plástico, las que daban un toque civilizado de museo a la vida anterior de Jeff. Jeff estaba tranquilo en la sala, pero para su sorpresa, el reloj despertador digital en el dormitorio antiguo de Liu, brillaba en lo azul misterioso, que mostraba la hora exacta y la fecha actual. JEFF (flash back con eco): Shh... Go to sleep... ¿Qué escuchó Jeff en su cabeza?, haciendo eco, volviéndose débil cada vez que recordaba lo que había pasado. Una parte de él, sólo quiso llorar sobre la pérdida de su hermano, pero otra parte de él, el sentimiento, no sentía ningún remordimiento. Jeff estaba a punto de explorar el resto de la casa, se encontró con el gabinete bar de su padre y sacó una botella de whisky, un vaso rebordéate y comenzó a beber. La mente de Jeff pudo registrar algo que no tenía sentido. Ya que eran las 3:50 de la mañana. Jeff se sentó en la oscuridad, en total silencio... MARGARET: ¿Jeffrey? ¿Eres tú, cariño? Jeff reconocido aquella voz. Era calmante y suave, y familiar del todo. El vaso se le cayó al suelo. En un segundo, Jeff desenfundó su cuchillo de su bolsillo, apuntando a la mujer, la cual era la primera persona en asustarlo desde que era un adolescente. Su mirada permanecía fija en el rostro. Él supo que lo que veía era imposible. Él recordaba todo en piezas, lo que había sucedido hace 11 años. Se acordó, de haber asesinado a sus padres, y sin embargo, el cálido rostro y la sonrisa de aquella mujer, sonrió a su vez. Era, la madre de Jeff, Margaret. JEFF: ¡Ha...! ¿M-mamá? Jeff habló, como si fuera un niño asustado que acaba de salir de una pesadilla y buscó consuelo de su madre. MARGARET: Sí, bebé. Soy yo... Las palabras de esa mujer escavaron en el corazón negro de Jeff. Parecía, que empezaba a recordar. JEFF: i-i-i... i... i-i-i-yo... Pensé que tú... Q-Que tú... MARGARET: Shh... Está bien, cariño... Tú estabas teniendo solo un mal sueño. Mamá está bien. ¿Lo ves? JEFF (ahora está llorando): No quería hacerte daño, a ti o-o a papá. Ha... ¡Lo siento, mamá! Ha... ¡Es-Estoy arrepentido! MARGARET: Jeff. Tu padre y yo lo sabemos, al igual que tú. Sabemos que nunca harías algo para dañarnos. La única cosa con la que siempre nos matas es con tu amabilidad. Las lágrimas de Jeff empezaron a caer de sus ojos, los cuales durante mucho tiempo habían permanecido secos y sin vida. Veía el rostro de su madre. JEFF: ¿De verdad? MARGARET: De verdad. Margaret besó la frente de su hijo. Suavemente cubrió a Jeff mientras él la miraba fijamente. MARGARET: Go to sleep. JEFF: E-Espera... ¿Qué acabas de decir? Ella le sonrió una vez más, antes de desvanecerse tan rápido como había aparecido, dejando a Jeff con una última imagen amorosa y muchas preguntas. ¿Habría sido ese una especie de fantasma? ¿Un sueño? ¿Estaba el sentimiento truncando su mente? Jeff, permaneció inmóvil. PETER: Go To Sleep. Peter, su padre, apareció blandiendo un tubo de metal grande, y todavía le colgaban las tripas de donde su hijo le había desgarrado. JEFF: (Scream y la respiración pesada) ¡AAAHHH! Jeff levantó gritando de terror, jadeando. Estaba en lo correcto, pero él permanecía en la casa y todo permanecía aún en su lugar. Se levantó de la cama y se sacudió el sudor de la cara. Era obvio que Jeff se estaba volviendo loco. Cuando estaba a punto de salir a la luz del amanecer sonó el teléfono. (Sonido: Timbre del teléfono) JEFF: ¿Quién carajos podrá ser? El identificador de llamadas mostró el nombre. JEFF: Liu... (Sonido: Receptor del teléfono responde) JEFF: ¿Hola?... ¿Hola?... ¿Liu...? (Sonido: Teléfono a la señal de ocupado. Cuelga el teléfono. Silencio) (Sonido: Timbre del teléfono. Receptor del teléfono responde) JEFF: ¿Hola? JANE: (Susurrando) Voy por ti, Jeff... JEFF: ¿Quién demonios...? (Sonido: Teléfono a la señal de ocupado) MARTES (Sonido: Ruido de bar y música) Jeff, sentado en la equina más obscura de un bar de motociclistas. Capucha en la cabeza, él escanea la pequeña multitud que se ha reunido en la noche. El Barman hace nota de la noche siendo más lenta de lo habitual en uno de los clientes del bar. Él lanza una mirada hacia Jeff. Jeff, perdido en sus pensamientos continúa estudiado a la multitud. El hombre más grande se acerca a donde Jeff estaba sentado. BARTENDER: ¿Qué puedo traerte, hijo? JEFF: Una jarra de Bass, y una botella de Jim Beam... Por favor. BARTENDER: ¿En las rocas o simplemente en un vaso? (Sonido: Cristal golpeando la mesa. Sorbo)' JEFF (pensamiento interno): Cabrones... todos ellos. Ni una sola de los escupitajos que están tomando... Es tan sencillo... Sería tan rápido... Los dedos de Jeff, acariciaron el borde del cuchillo en el bolsillo de su sudadera. Se hizo un pequeño corte en sus dedos, la sangre que le recordaba la lujuria, dulce a su mirada. (Sonido: Timbre del teléfono) BARTENDER (a distancia): Uh-huh... ¿Quién?... E-Espere, veré si él está aquí... ¡Llamada para Jeff! ¡Están buscando a Jeff! (cerca) Tome eh, no tarde mucho, necesitamos el teléfono. JEFF: Bien. ¿Quién es?... ¡Hey!... ¿Hola?... ¡¿Hola?!... No obtuvo respuesta. De cualquier forma, Jeff descubrió quién lo estaba llamando. En el otro extremo del edificio, una hermosa mujer que llevaba gafas de sol de hombre ciego, vestida de negro, miró a Jeff, sonriendo maliciosamente, burlándose de él, su iPhone brillaba intensamente en la mano. Ella lo saludó con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, dejó unos billetes de dólar en la barra del bar y se fue con su teléfono. Al final de la noche, Jeff, no estaba en condiciones de volver a su infernal casa, por lo que salió tambaleándose de la taberna y se registró en un motel de mala muerte por la noche. Una vez dentro, una mujer hermosa en un vestido rojo, dejando muy poco la imaginación, se acercó Jeff. JANE (prostituta): Hola, cariño. ¿Buscas acción? Creo que puedo ayudarte a encontrarla. JEFF: Mmm, ¿de verdad? JANE (prostituta): Tal vez si tienes cincuenta dólares. Jeff sacó sus manos de la sudadera, la cual había estado usando para mantenerse cálido y hacer frente al gélido aire de la noche. Él puso su dedo en su boca, sus dientes hacían más grande el corte que se había hecho más temprano esa noche. La sangre en su lengua le recordó que una mujer de cabello negro lo había distraído de buscar un objetivo en el bar. Recordando que la sangre de esa mujer tal vez solo lo hacía por venganza. Jeff arrojó a la prostituta un billete de 100 dólares y ambos se fueron a la habitación. (Sonido: Cierre de las puertas. Leves gemidos) Tres de la mañana. El ruido de los conductores nocturnos pasando en sus coches enmascaran los sonidos finales de la presión desde la habitación de Jeff. La mujer, se acercó al borde de la cama para levantarse y vestirse. Jeff sentado también, mirándola desde detrás de su espalda. Su capucha estaba abierta. Jeff miró el cuchillo y la pálida piel de la mujer mientras recogía su ropa del suelo. Su mente, pasó fantasía en fantasía. El cuchillo puede cortarle fácilmente la garganta y él podía verla ahogándose hasta la muerte en su propia sangre. O tal vez, podría simplemente deslizar el cuchillo entre las costillas y ver como su respiración se ralentizaba hasta la muerte. JEFF: (Susurrando) Go to sleep. JANE (prostituta): ¿Qué? La mujer giró sobre sí para encontrarse con los ojos del asesino. Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, sin romper nunca el contacto de ojos. JEFF: Gooo t-t... gooo... too... Algo estaba mal. Jeff estaba distraído. JANE (prostituta): Sí amor. Go to sleep. La mujer, tirando de la última prenda de ropa, dejó un beso en la boca asustada de Jeff. El mundo de Jeff empezó a nadar y las cosas comenzaron a desvanecerse. JANE (prostituta): Gracias. MIÉRCOLES (En la mañana): LIU: “Go to sleep” ¿eh? Jeff se incorporó de un salto. Él agarró su chaqueta hasta que se dio cuenta que ya no estaba junto a él. Jeff miró a su alrededor en todas las direcciones. Él fue de nuevo con la ropa puesta, pero en la cocina de su antiguo hogar. Se dio cuenta de que había sido traído de nuevo allí. O eso, o la sensación estaba realmente absorbiéndolo. ¿Era todo lo del otro día un sueño? ¿Estaba realmente en esta casa todo el tiempo? Jeff, buscó la voz que había hablado con él, exigiendo a ver a su madre o a su padre en descomposición. Pero la voz vino de un hombre más joven, botella en mano y cubierto de harapos. El joven miró fijamente a Jeff. Él era... Era, Liu. JEFF: ¿L-Liu?... No... N-No puedo creerlo. LIU: Créelo, hermano. Hombre, mi costado todavía duele como un hijo de puta, después de que me apuñalaras. Pero, son cosas que se olvidan. Si vas a apuñalar a alguien, deja de lado tus sentimientos y hazlo en área vital, ¡no en una zona no vital, idiota! (Risas) Jeff estaba casi perdido en las palabras. Eso era imposible. De todos los que Jeff había matado durante los años, recordó que también estaba Liu. Liu lo miró a los ojos cuando murió. Jeff recordó deslizar el cuchillo entre las costillas de Liu. Recordó la sangre de las manos sobre las paredes al salir corriendo de su casa. Liu no gritó, simplemente se limitó a mirar a Jeff, como si estuviera esperando que eso fuese lo que pasase. Jeff no podía olvidar ese sentimiento y de golpe se sintió muy arrepentido. JEFF: Liu yo estoy... Lo siento, yo traté de asesinarte. Pero... ¿Cómo tú pudiste...? LIU: ¿Cómo pude detener el sangrado dices? Él se puso de pie, impresionantemente se pudo mantener de pie aún por la cantidad de Tequila que había ingerido. Levantó su camisa, y mostró a su hermano su costado apuñalado. LIU: Bueno... Mientras mamá y papá estaban durmiendo, yo fui a la cocina, abrí uno de los quemadores de la estufa y cautericé la herida. Algo de lo poco que aprendes viendo las series de 'HAO', y sí, de la programación de médicos, que sale debes en cuando. Dolió como su puta madre, tengo que decirlo, pero, je, aquí estoy a salvo. JEFF: Yo, yo no querí-eh... LIU: Jeff, Jeff. Está bien, tranquilo. Solo sé que me estabas fastidiando. ¿Recuerdas cuando pateaste por mí a todos esos chicos? Esa si fue una situación para asesinar, no asesinar a tu propio hermano. Pero solo fue un accidente, tú no quisiste apuñalarme no te preocupes sobre eso. JEFF: Así que... ¿Tú me perdonas? LIU: ¡Por supuesto que te perdono hermano! Por el amor de dios, deja de preocuparte. No hay nada en el mundo que pueda hacer que te deje de amar hermano. JEFF: i-yo... i-yo también te amo, Liu. LIU: Hey. Tengo cosas que hacer. Te veo luego. JEFF: ... Sí, sí... Por supuesto... Pronto... Con eso, perdido en lo que podría haber dicho, o lo que podría haber hecho, Jeff se puso de pie. Se encontró con los ojos de su hermano otra vez. La cabeza se le llenó de miles de pensamientos a la vez. Su mente aún no estaba rota hace años en la fiesta de Billy, quizá hubiese podido darle sentido a las palabras. Él podría haber sido capaz de hacer las preguntas que aún ardían en su interior. Podría haber sido capaz de sentir algo más que el recuerdo de lo que sus emociones debían ser, pero, no pudo. Jeff simplemente asintió con la cabeza, le dio la espalda y comenzó la caminata fuera de la casa y al siguiente sitio. Liu se quedó mirando a Jeff caminar hasta que su sudadera con capucha blanca desapareció de su vista. LIU: Pero te aseguro que no te va a encantar lo que hay en el almacén para ti, hijo de la gran puta... MIERCOLÉS (Horas después): Cuando el alba se acercaba, Jeff se dirigió adormilado a una pequeña casa en una parte rica de la ciudad. Los vecinos aún dormían, los que se estaban preparando para ir a trabajar a estas horas de la mañana, apenas se dieron cuenta de Jeff, ni tampoco le hicieron caso, pensaron que era un simple visitante del lugar o algún vecino al azar. Jeff saltó la cerca de la casa en la que había estado poniendo sus ojos, y se dirigió al sótano desde el exterior. En este barrio, se puede esperar una tasa de criminalidad muy baja, y todos los que vivían allí eran honestos y confiaban en todos. Pero desde el punto de vista de Jeff, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para satisfacer el sentimiento. #322 de Wilshire, Boulevard. Los propietarios de la casa, una joven pareja, estaban buscando a una niñera de último momento para que cuidase a su bebé de 4 meses de edad. Por suerte, encontraron a alguien con tan poca antelación. La niñera, era una dulce niña de 14 años de edad, se llamaba: Victoria. Era alegre, amistosa y amable. El bebé estaba durmiendo como un tronco, después de un baño y el cambio de pañales, y ropa. La cabeza del bebé se posó sobre la almohada. Varios minutos después, Victoria, recibe una llamada en el teléfono de casa. Con cansancio, ella responde. VICTORIA: (Dormida) Mmm... ¿Hola?... Hey, ¿cuándo van a venir a casa? MADRE: Estaremos de vuelta alrededor de las diez de la mañana. Espero que nuestro hijo no esté siendo un problema. VICTORIA: No hay problema. Nunca me dijiste, que era un ángel. (Bostezo) MADRE: Te lo advertí. Querida, suenas cansada, ¿por qué no tomas una siesta? VICTORIA: ''Eso es una buena idea. Me vendría muy bien una ahora mismo. Gracias. ''MADRE: Ten una buena noche de sueño, cariño. VICTORIA: Buena noche. Victoria cuelga el teléfono para finalizar la llamada y lo tira al suelo. Ella apoya su cuerpo sobre el bien acolchado sofá de cuero, que está en la habitación del bebé y se queda dormida. Varias horas más en su sueño tranquilo, Victoria se despierta por el ruido abajo en el sótano. Pensando que era solamente un animal, posiblemente, perro de la pareja, ella vuelve a quedarse dormida. Pero el ruido se hace todavía más fuerte. Victoria se pone un poco más nerviosa. Ella saca su cuerpo cansado del sofá y asoma la cabeza por la puerta. Se escucha un silencio. Vuelve al sofá y se recuesta lentamente. ¡CRASH! (Sonido: Toman un teléfono y marcan) JANE: Nueve, uno, uno. Emergencias. VICTORIA: Sí, ¿hola? ¡Creo que hay alguien en la casa! JANE: Amiga, vas a tener que calmarte, no puedo entenderte. VICTORIA: Alguien está en la casa... ¡Alguien irrumpió en ella! (Susurro)... JANE: ¿Cuál es tú dirección, cariño? VICTORIA: Estoy en la trescientos veintidós de Wilshire, Boulevard... Estoy niñera esta noche... Yo sólo, ha... No sé. JANE: Enviaremos a la policía ahí de inmediato. Ahora esto es lo que quiero que hagas. ¿Me estás escuchando? VICTORIA: Uh-huh... Las lágrimas caían silenciosamente de los ojos de Victoria. JANE: Ve y busca un lugar de la casa, donde puedas resguardarte, como el closet o la despensa. Toma algo para protegerte y defenderte con él. Victoria, temblando de miedo, se arrastró desde la habitación del bebé. Y por las escaleras de la casa. Hasta ahora, no había nadie que pudiera ver, pero el ruido provenía del sótano. Se dirigió a la cocina y sacó el cuchillo más grande que encontró en el cajón. (Sonido: Puerta recibiendo patadas) Victoria, en estado de pánico, corrió hacia la despensa y cerró la puerta detrás de ella lo más rápidamente posible, se acurrucó en el rincón más lejano que podía llegar físicamente. VICTORIA: ¡Dios!, ha, puedo oírlo. ¡Él viene del sótano! Ayúdame por favor. ¡Dios!, estoy tan asustada... Tengo un cuchillo de carnicero, ha... Estoy en la despensa... JANE: No estás asustada, cariño. Me quedaré contigo en línea hasta que la policía llegue, mientras tanto, solo ocúltate. ¿Quién está ahí contigo? VICTORIA: Ha, el bebé... Oh dios, lo olvidé (a punto de llorar ahora). JANE: ¿Cerraste con llave el cuarto del bebé, cariño? Este sería probablemente la última cosa que la pobre niñera oiría. VICTORIA: Ha, i-s-sí... (Sonido: Pasos) JANE: El bebé estará a salvo. Tú solo quédate en la línea conmigo, la policía llegará en breve. VICTORIA: Oh-Oh, Dios... Lo veo... JANE: Dame la descripción del agresor, cariño. VICTORIA: No puedo hablar más fuerte... Él me oirá... Espero que él no hiera al bebé... JANE: Tú estarás bien. ¿Cuál es la descripción del agresor? (Más de urgencia) VICTORIA: ¡Estoy demasiado asustada! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! JANE: ¿Se ha ido? ¡Dime, ¿qué aspecto tiene?! VICTORIA: Él está vistiendo pantalones, eh, negros y una sudadera o algo por el estilo... ¡No lo sé! Ha, ¡sólo ayúdenme! (Sonido: Puerta chirriante) Jeff entró en la habitación del bebé... Habían juguetes cubriendo el suelo de la habitación a oscuras. Un solo rayo de luz se deslizó a través de la rendija entre las cortinas, el corte de la habitación en dos, separando a Jeff entre el bebé. Jeff continuó en la oscuridad y se asomó a la cuna. Miró al niño, en silencio. A pesar de tener una sonrisa esculpida de forma permanente en sus mejillas, parecía estar frunciendo el ceño. El niño comenzó a llorar en el horrible espectáculo del asesino que se cernía sobre él. Jeff colocó la palma de su cuchillo contra la cara del bebé y observó como el reflejo de sus propias características grotescas burlonamente le devolvió la sonrisa. JEFF: Go to Sleep, por ahora pequeño. Cuando tú veas un poco más del mundo, ya estaré de vuelta para salvarte de él. Jeff cogió un oso de peluche en el suelo alrededor de la cuna para tranquilizar al bebé. Las manos del bebé agarraron la tela suave, le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación. En el Drury Inn, en la ciudad, la pareja se sentó el uno al otro sin aliento y agotados. Habían estado luchando desde el momento en que la madre de la pobre niña había dejado el teléfono. La ciudad de vacaciones se suponía que debía ayudar. Pero no lo hizo. MADRE: Tal vez deberíamos de volver a casa. PADRE: ¿A-A esta hora?... Tenemos alquilada la habitación por el resto de la noche. MADRE: Quiero ver a mi bebé, Marco.... ¿O simplemente prefiere dormir en el carro? El padre entendió. Había oído todo lo que le importaba. Él agarró bruscamente las llaves de la mesita de noche y abrió la puerta de la pequeña habitación de hotel a esperar a su esposa. Ella dio un paso a través de la puerta y fue hasta el coche sin decir ni una palabra. Eran las 5 y cuarto cuando se fueron, y fueron corriendo a casa lo más rápido que pudieron. En la casa, Jeff vio un faro de luz de un coche de policía que se acercaba y pensó que todo había terminado. Dio un paso detrás de la cortina de la ventana principal abierta y esperó al oficial de policía para hacer su movimiento. (Sonido: Golpes en la puerta) OFICIAL: Policía. ¿Pueden abrir la puerta, por favor? Jeff avanzó a través de las sombras. Más cerca y más cerca de la puerta. OFICIAL: ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa? Si no responde alguien, tendré que romper la puerta. (Sonido: Más golpes en la puerta) Los dedos de Jeff volvieron al borde afilado del cuchillo. Curiosamente, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había sido capaz de acabar con una vida. Demasiado tiempo desde que fue capaz de probar la sangre. Un crujido de la puerta del armario de arriba, la niñera observaba la escena se desplegaba en frente de ella. Su cuerpo temblaba de frío ente la consternación de que no iba a ser salvada de este por la policía, como ella lo esperaba. (Sonido: Teléfono a la señal de ocupado) VICTORIA: Eh, ¿hola? ¿Sigue aquí?... Oh, Dios no... OFICIAL: ¡Esta es tu última advertencia! VICTORIA: ¡Ayúdenme, estoy aquí! Jeff escuchó el grito, pero la sangre de los agentes de policía lo estaba llamando. Tenía que satisfacer el sentimiento. La primera arma del oficial, entró por la puerta para barrer la habitación. Una bala en la cabeza o una entrada a la tierra, a poca distancia de la prisión y de la cámara de gas, pero Jeff había estado haciendo esto durante años desde que grabó su marca en su familia. Jeff deslizó el cuchillo en la muñeca del primer oficial y lo arrastró por toda la casa. Las manos del oficial temblaron y se contrajeron forzando al arma disparar dos tiros. (Sonido: El bebé llora) Los ruidos despertaron al bebé arriba y tornaron histérica a la niñera, la cual lloraba y gritaba de terror puro. Jeff entró en la puerta, sacando su cuchillo de muñecas del oficial y presionándolo en su cuello. Salvaje. Los ojos aterrados de su compañero sólo podían ver los anillos negros alrededor de Jeff y el gorgoteo, soqueado de ver morir a un amigo. El oficial, horrorizado por el espectáculo, y ahora, con visión borrosa, disparó su arma directamente en frente de él. (Sonido: Disparo) Falló el disparo y solo logró alcanzar a su propio compañero. Jeff dejó caer el cuerpo sin vida y con un rápido movimiento de su mano izquierda, tomó el lado de la pistola del oficial empujando la mira del objetivo. El oficial aún apretó el gatillo tantas veces como pudo. (Disparos continuos) No importaban las quemaduras producidas por la descarga contra la mano de Jeff, sólo alimentó el frenesí enloquecido del mismo. El cuchillo dio en el blanco en el centro del pecho de este oficial y cortó su camino hasta la barbilla. JEFF: (Respiración profunda) Ah... (Risas psicóticas)... Demasiado tiempo (Risas psicóticas) Ah... Es correcto. VICTORIA: ¡No, por favor, no me hiera! ¡Por favor! ¡No le diré a nadie! ¡Solo tome el dinero o al bebé, por favor a mi no! JEFF: Shhhh... Jeff sacó a Victoria de pie por su pelo. Los gritos de la pobre muchacha se hicieron más fuertes, puso la punta del cuchillo entre sus ojos... Y presionó... Despacio. JEFF: Go to sleep... (Sonido: El bebé llora) JEFF (lejos): Cálmate hombrecito... ¿O voy a tener que calmarte? Fuera de la casa, el coche se detuvo. La madre y el padre corriendo desde el vehículo hasta la puerta. Frenéticos. La pareja se había olvidado de los problemas que podía haber surgido en los últimos días entre ellos y todo lo que podían ver eran luces intermitentes de color rojo y azul y escuchar el llanto de su bebé. Precipitaron su camino hasta la escalera en la habitación del bebé. Inmediatamente, por instinto maternal, la madre cogió al niño para consolar y para asegurarse a si misma de que estaba bien. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos el bebé seguía llorando. (Sonido: El bebé llora) La familia se desplomó en el suelo y se fundieron en un abrazo. (Sonido: sirenas de coches de policía) MIÉRCOLES (poco después): (Sonido: Click de grabadora) AGENTE: ¿Hmm? No, no, yo solo tengo una parte del audio perdida... MADRE: Oh. ¿Se refiere a que puede convertir eso en notas? AGENTE: ''Sí. Es la forma en la que tomo notas. De esta manera puedo escribir mi reporte más tarde... ''MADRE: Oh. Eso es sólo una parte... Todos los demás policías tienen papel y lápiz. AGENTE: (Ríe) Sí, yo soy un poco perezoso para el lápiz y la pluma. Además que no soy el policía. Agente Marcus IST, FBI, ¿recuerda? MADRE: Sí, mucho más educado que la policía también. AGENTE: Bien, gracias, señorita. De verdad lo aprecio. Pero me temo que necesitamos embarcarnos en la parte oscura de la conversación. MADRE: Por supuesto. AGENTE: Voy a tratar de hacerlo rápido, parar mi grabación y confirmar con usted, yo sólo voy a ir sobre los informes de la policía. (Sonido: Mover papeles) AGENTE: Interrumpió en el Tres Treinta y dos de Wilshire, Boulevard, pero parece que todos sus bienes están intactos. No hay electrodomésticos robados, joyería. ¿Es correcto? MADRE: Es correcto, pero... hubo una pequeña cantidad de dinero tomada del cajón de nuestra recámara. Ochenta dólares, creo. AGENTE: Correcto, por supuesto. Siento hablar de esto otra vez, pero tengo que confirmar. Tenemos tres víctimas. Homicidios. Dos, son oficiales del departamento de policía local, en respuesta a la llamada al Novecientos Once. La tercera víctima, Victoria Brant que fue niñera para usted en esa noche. MADRE: S-sí. Era nuestra niñera para cuando salíamos la ciudad los fines de semana o para nuestras sesiones... (Empieza a llorar) AGENTE: Le agradezco señorita y lo siento mucho. Continuemos. Su hijo afortunadamente está completamente ileso gracias a Dios. ¿No es cierto? MADRE: Si... Sí, él está bien. AGENTE: Y lo único que encontraron fue una nota con la Srta. Brant... NOTA (voz de Jane): "Jeff, si estás leyendo esto, debes saber que no importa cuántas víctimas inocentes cobres o la cantidad de sangre inocente que derrames, voy a ir a por ti al final. Todos los hombres y mujeres que tan brutalmente han sido sacrificados y destripados. Nunca lo hice como tú. Tu cabeza grasienta, sonriente, presumido, ignorante, hijo de puta. Mis ojos negros pueden parecer que estoy falta de visión, pero no soy estúpida. Sólo recuerda, la noche en que te metiste en la habitación de una niña pobre. Vas a caer, la cabeza sobre los talones hacia abajo de la maldita escalera, con las tripas atrapadas en el cristal roto de la ventana contra la que te estrellaré. Esa noche, cuando llegue a ti, el mal se enfrentarán contra el mal, el ganador mata a todos, y el único que no va a salir con vida, eres tú. Voy a por ti. Firmado, Jane The Killer." AGENTE: Señorita, ¿conoce un Jeff? ¿Es un amigo? ¿Alguien que ha visto por el barrio? ¿El nombre de alguna zona de la ciudad? ¿El novio de la Señorita Brant, tal vez? MADRE: No, en absoluto... Tampoco conozco a una Jane... AGENTE: Claro, claro, pero estoy seguro de que los oficiales anteriores no consiguieron ninguna información sobre Jane. ¿Has visto a alguien que podría haber sido Jeff saliendo de la casa? ¿Oyó de un vecino que pudiera haber visto al hombre? MADRE: No, Agente IST, ¿no debería estar usted más preocupado de quien escribió la nota en vez del hombre que salió mi casa? AGENTE: (Risa pequeña) Tiene toda la razón. Usted ve que hemos estado siguiendo a un hijo de puta llamado Jeff. Casi lo tenía también, pero como un idiota pensé dejarlo vagar un poco, demasiado lejos. Y entonces sucede algo como esto. Si no faltaba nada, tal vez debería... MADRE: ¡Agente IST, por favor! Tiene que encontrar a estas personas. ¡Esta persona! ¡Este asesino! ¡Tres personas murieron en mi casa y dios sabe lo que le hizo a mi bebé! (Sonido: El llanto del bebé) AGENTE: ''Señora, por favor. Se lo aseguro. He estado siguiendo a Jeff desde hace un tiempo. Voy a encontrar al hijo de puta. ''MADRE: Lo siento. Ha estado llorando tantas veces desde... Anoche. AGENTE: ''¿Puedo? ''(Canta) Shh, pequeño bebé, no digas una palabra. Mamá va a comprarte un sinsonte, y si ese sinsonte no canta, mamá te va a comprar un anillo de diamantes. (Zumbido) (Sonido: El bebé se calma) MADRE: ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo pudo? AGENTE: Esto debería ser todo lo que necesito, señorita... Y no vaya a dormir, (Eco. Su voz cambia a la voz de Jane) probablemente no despierte. (Sonido: Click reproductor de cinta parada) JUEVES (Sonido: Viento) Una ligera lluvia comenzó a caer mientras la noche se acercaba rápidamente. El viento y las salpicaduras de los coches que pasaban ayudaron a limpiar la sudadera ahora, una vez más manchada. La sangre seca se filtró de su ropa con la lluvia, ya que se hizo más pesada y formó un pequeño río de color rojo detrás de él. La sensación que había comenzado hace mucho tiempo se había ido por el momento, pero sabía que estaría de vuelta pronto. Sólo podía pensar con claridad por un corto tiempo. El tiempo suficiente para que las piezas empezaran a encajar. Esta mujer de la barra que sabía su nombre, la prostituta del hotel que le noqueó, la extraña nota que encontró en la habitación del bebé. ¿Quién podría estar tras él?, y si realmente lo odiaba tanto, ¿por qué no lo había matado todavía? JEFF: Mierda, ¡mierda! HA... ¿Quién carajos es Jane? La sensación estaba avanzando poco a poco de nuevo en su mente. Más violencia. Más sangre. Muy pronto no podría ni pensar. Sus manos volvieron a sus bolsillos. El filo de la navaja que ya había limpiado y afilado. La sensación volverá a ocurrir demasiado pronto. Necesitaba ayuda, y tal vez ahora había por fin alguien que podía ayudarle. Jeff necesitaba volver a la casa. (Sonido: Lluvia) La lluvia se había tornado en una tormenta de golpe. Jeff llegó a su antigua casa en el borde de la ciudad. Hubo un trueno que destrozó el vidrio. (Sonido: Relámpago. Vidrio se rompe. Tormenta) Llegó a su casa. El sonido de la lluvia afuera se hizo eco atreves de la ventana rota y de la casa. LIU: Hey, Jeff. Debería haber sabido que volverías y te esperaba. Casi pensé en dejar de preocuparme. Jeff volteó sobre sí mismo, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Liu tomó un trofeo de la estantería y una grieta húmeda resonó en los oídos de Jeff. LIU: Tú... Go to sleep. El mundo de Jeff se volvió oscuro. Despertó en una sala llena de herramientas industriales y taladros variados, cuchillos y martillos. La habitación, parecía haber sido construida como una clase para todo el que quisiese ir a carpintería. JEFF: ¿Dónde demonios estoy...? LIU (con voz de Jane): He estado esperando un largo tiempo por esto Jeff. Liu respondió, pero no estaba en su voz masculina, era una voz femenina. Jeff vio como las características de Liu se evaporaron de su rostro. Estaban alejándose de él como una espesa nube de humo. La delgada figura del hombre joven, se transformó en las marcadas curvas de una mujer, con un vestido negro ajustado, color beez negras, los labios le sonrieron con una sonrisa burlona muy familiar. JEFF: ¡Tú eres la puta del bar! Jane encendió una luz de utilidad, la agarró y se volvió hacia ella. Su piel estaba pálida como un cadáver y contrastaba con el cabello negro rizado que le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda. En cierto modo, era una mujer hermosa. Pero la ira en ella parecía ser lo más feo y oscuro como el aura que rodeaba a Jeff. JANE: Te dije que al final yo vendría por ti. ¿Hay lo mencioné que tu hermano también me encaja como un guante? También lo hizo. (Cambia a voz de Margaret) Tú eres mamá. (Cambia a voz de Peter) Tú eres papá. (Vuelve a su propia voz) El chico de los periódicos, pero sus características. Estaré encantada de pelar la piel de tu cara Jeffry, por último llevaré a tu pequeño alboroto a su fin. (Risa burlona) JEFF: ¡¿Realmente ahora?! ¡¿Y por qué tú?! JANE: ''¡¿Por qué?! ¡Yo te diré por qué pedazo de mierda! Un pequeño pueblo llamado Bellevue Illinois, ¿lo recuerdas? ¡Ha, claro! ¡Eres un carajo psicótico! Supongo que no, así que deja que te lo recuerde. Once años. He estado buscando por once malditos años. Desde que tenía diez años. Desde que le dijiste a mis padres "Go to sleep". Desde que miraste a mi habitación. Desde que me seque la maldita sangre. Desde que me diste esta mascara. ''JEFF: (Rompe en carcajadas psicóticas) ... JANE: ¡Jódete psicótico de mierda! JEFF: (Risas) ¡Estas en lo correcto! ¡No recuerdo ni un solo segundo de eso! (Risas psicóticas) JANE: ¡Te vas a arrepentir de todo lo que me has hecho! (Sonido: Filo de un cuchillo cortando) JEFF: (Aumenta sus carcajadas psicóticas) ¡No acertaste a mi garganta! ¡Mi cara tiene un montón de agujeros! (Entre risas) Pobre Jane The Killer. Sus padres están muertos y ella va a putear y gimotear con su pequeño cuchillo. JANE: ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme...?! JEFF: (Entre risas) Por favor. ¿Ojos negros? Ese poco de humo y trucos de espejo (Risa) No hagas lo que yo hago sin ver una mierda, "dama". Los demonios, monstruos, hijos de puta en el bosque. (Risas) Patética pequeña adolescente. Hace un trato con el diablo y ese tipo de acuerdo no es barato. Necesitas sangre, una gran cantidad de sangre. (Carcajadas psicóticas) La sangre, goteaba de la boca de Jeff, goteaba sobre el pecho y los brazos concediéndole suficiente margen de maniobra para dividir las manos de sus ataduras y empujar su pie en el estómago de Jane, mandándola al suelo. Antes que pudiera moverse para levantarse de nuevo, Jeff continuó el asalto brutal lanzando la propia silla de madera en ella. Rompiéndola por encima de su espalda. Un acto que abría paralizado a una mujer menor. JEFF: ¡Seré tu compañero de juegos, Jane! Tomando un puñado de pelos de Jane, Jeff comenzó a arrastrarla a una mesa de madera en el borde de la habitación. En su sueño sus únicos pensamientos eran que este no fue como lo había imaginado durante tantos años. Su único pensamiento, era el pánico. JEFF: ¡Realmente, realmente no podrías haberme atrapado en un mejor momento! ¡He tan hambriento de esto y de tu sangre! ¡Desde que te vi en el bar! Él forzó su brazo con maquinaria industrial. Jeff no podía dejar de maravillarse de cómo su brazo parecía estar hecho de metal. Se ajustaba perfectamente, casi como si estuviera hecho para esto desde el principio. (Sonido: Crujir de huesos) Empezaron a crujirle los huesos. (Sonido: Más crujir de huesos) El sonido de rompimiento de los huesos y los músculos desgarrados de la muñeca de la mujer, se hizo eco a trabes de la casa. Jane frenéticamente se arrastró en todas las direcciones para llegar a un instrumento de algún tipo. Cualquier cosa que pudiera usar para escapar del dolor insoportable. Tomó por el mango lo primero que encontró y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia las piernas de Jeff. (Sonido: Rompimiento de un hueso) Jeff cayó al suelo debido a su hueso roto. Jane se aferró desesperadamente a un tornillo. Destorciendo lo más rápido que pudo, para liberar su mano mutilada. Se quedó mirando el apéndice ya inútil. El dispositivo, había aplicado tanta presión que se dividió la piel y trituró todos los huesos, dejando su muñeca pareciendo un globo roto lleno de gelatina. JEFF: (Se ríe y tose, casi se ahoga. Sigue riéndose, tosiendo) ''Maldita zorra ''(Tose)... JANE: ¡Muere bastardo! ¡Muere! JEFF: (Gruñe con furia) ''¡Voy a rasgar tu maldito corazón y desgarrar tu garganta, zorra sucia! La sangre goteaba de las paredes. Parecía ser incluso más de la que cabía en el cuerpo de Jeff. ''(Sonido: Gorgoteo de sangre) La tormenta revolvió el cielo y las nubes. Estos ya no eran dos personas. Eran demonios en guerra uno con el otro. Un perno suelto de un rayo, encendió el ático de la vieja casa. (Sonido: Relámpago) Las paredes transformadas de la sangre que goteaba en un infierno con olor pútrido. Jane dio un paso atrás desde donde el cuerpo de Jeff estaba retorciéndose dejándolo roto en una prístina. JANE: Jeff no vayas a dormir. Te necesito despierto para esto. Jeff se levantó del suelo tambaleándose. La presión sobre la pierna causó una grieta repugnante. El dolor lo cegaba. Pero no tan ciego como para no experimentar el sentimiento hasta este punto. Mandó a la mierda las herramientas. Las herramientas eléctricas. La cierra. El martillo. Nada satisfacía a Jeff. Entonces sacó el cuchillo de su bolsillo. JEFF: (Jadeando y tosiendo) No estoy yendo a ningún lado. JANE: Tú tomaste mi vida Jeff. Te la llevaste lejos de mí y este momento es todo lo que yo podía pensar durante los últimos once años. JEFF: ¡Y yo todavía no la he tomado! Dame solo otro minuto. Jeff cojeó lentamente hacia Jane. Él estaba paralizado por el martillo y la pérdida de sangre y tenía la visión borrosa. Jane levantó los brazos de sus lados y el espacio alrededor de ellos parecía estar cambiando. Como oscureciendo. Toda la casa se estaba convirtiendo en el infierno personal de Jeff. Su madre y su padre estaban junto a Jane, así como los recordaba. Sin agallas. Sangriento. Muriendo. PETER: ''Hijo. ¿Por qué nos hiciste esto? ''MARGARET: Nosotros no te mentimos. Nunca lo haríamos. Solo estábamos tratando de protegerte. Corte tras corte de su propia familia. Ellos lo rodean a él coreando. Cortando profundamente con cierras a partir de la casa de carpintería del horror. Jane se echo a reír mirándole a la cara. PETER y MARGARET: “Go to sleep.” JANE: ¿Puedes ver el dolor? ¿Todo lo que has perdido? ¿Lo que te has hecho a ti mismo? ¿Sientes lo que yo he sentido, Jeff? Esto es lo que tú has hecho a todos. Este monstruo en que has dejado tu locura convertirte. Esto es... JEFF: (Riéndose) Me das demasiado crédito, Jane. (Risas) Me importa una mierda. JANE: Tú... ¡TÚ...! JEFF: Shhh... Go... To... Sleep. (Sonido: Golpe) La casa se quemó. FINAL: VIERNES En la loza de metal fría de la morgue, yace Jeff, mejor conocido como "Jeff The Killer". Su boca cerrada asemeja siempre una sonrisa tallada sobre su piel. FORENSE 1: Homicidio llano y simple. Causa de la muerte: Severa pérdida de sangre, debido a destripamiento. FORENCE 2: Frank, debes estar bromeando. FORENCE 1: Sí. Leí el reporte de la policía. Pero no hay una sola marca de quemadura en este chico. ¿Ves alguna quemadura? Porque yo no. FORENCE 2: ¿Así que estás sugiriendo que alguien quemó su ropa y luego lo vistió con ella y dejó su cuerpo en la casa después del incendio? FORENCE 1: Estoy sugiriendo que este tipo, estaba en una infernal pelea a cuchillo, antes de morir de la pérdida de sangre en la casa. FORENCE 2: Ningún hombre puede morir en una casa quemándose y no quemarse él. FORENCE 1: Bien. Mira el rostro del chico. ¿Te parece aún un hombre a ti? Los ojos de Jeff, se reenfocaron en el rostro de doctor. Nueve meses más tarde de nuevo en la fría, símpida morgue de condado. Con dos de los más insanos criminales que han caminado sobre la Tierra. Enfrente del forense, yace una bella joven con cabello negro acompañada por una máscara sin expresión. Muerta. Cuando la policía encontró su cuerpo, ella estaba acostada en una mesa con las manos y los pies encadenados a ella. Con un mensaje garabateado en la pared que decía: "Jeff, Go to sleep, yo, estaré esperando" Causa de la muerte: Parto. Esta historia sólo ha sido transcrita por mi, no es de mi autoría. Saludos. Buen día / Buena noche. Categoría:Entradas